general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisco and Felicia Jones
| status = Divorced |nickname = F&F | image1 = File:Felicia-frisco.gif | caption1 = Jack and Kristina Wagner as | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = Unknown (Frisco) Scorpio HouseOn October 2, 2014, Maxie states that she now lives at her mom and Mac's house. Port Charles, New York (Felicia) | parents = Andrew and Cindy Jones (Frisco's parents) Peter and Bertha Cummings (Felicia's parents) | siblings = Tony Jones (Frisco's brother; deceased) | children = Maxie Jones (daughter; born 1990; revised to 1986) Georgie Jones (daughter; born 1995; revised to 1989 then to 1990; died 2007) | grandchildren = Georgie Spinelli (granddaughter, via Maxie; born 2013) James West (grandson, via Maxie; born 2018) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Frisco Jones and Felicia Cummings Jones are popular characters and a famous popular former supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Frisco was portrayed by actor Jack Wagner, on and off, from 1984 to 1995 and briefly in 2013. Felicia was portrayed by actress Kristina Wagner, on and off, from 1984 to 2008. She later returned to GH in April 2012 and has been on ever since. Couple history Frisco and Felicia met in 1984, when Frisco discovered a boy breaking into his apartment in search of an Aztec ring. Frisco was shocked when he pulled off the boy's cap and found a girl underneath. Felicia revealed to him, that she was a descendant from a line of Aztec royalty and she was searching for her family's treasure. Frisco agreed to help her and together the two of them were able to recover her lost treasure. During their adventure, the pair eventually fell in love with one another, but Felicia was engaged to the treacherous Peter Harrell and therefore couldn't take her relationship with Frisco any further at the time. After the treasure dilemma was settled, Frisco and Felicia traveled to Mexico with Robert Scorpio and his wife Holly Sutton in search of another treasure. A year later, Felicia became entangled in another adventure - this one taking place in the Asian Quarter. After the Asian Quarter adventure, Frisco and Felicia progressed in their relationship and began to date more steadily. Together they moved into a small studio apartment at Bobbie Spencer's Brownstone. After coming to terms with his chosen occupation, Frisco and Felicia are finally married in 1986. They were married at the Brownstone and since Frisco was in the police academy and could not travel away, Sean Donely gifted them with a private honeymoon in his penthouse. Tragedy struck for the couple in 1988, when Frisco was presumably killed while undercover for the WSB. After a period of mourning, Felicia attempted to move on and married Lucy Coe's cousin Colton Shore, only to have Frisco return on her wedding day. After wondering which man she should be with, Felicia soon realized that Frisco was the one for her and she reunited with her lover. In 1990, Frisco and Felicia are re-married in a small wedding at Sean's penthouse. After their wedding the two go to Europe on what Felicia thinks is a music tour, but in actuality was really Frisco on secret assignment for the WSB again. While there, Felicia is kidnapped by ex-DVX boss Cesar Faison, but Frisco and Sean rescue her and the three of them return to Port Charles. Later, after accidently overhearing Frisco talking with a WSB agent about rejoining, Felicia, who has just learned that she's pregnant, runs away to her grandmother's hacienda in Texas. However upon hearing that Frisco's been hurt, she returns to Port Charles. Frisco and Felicia are reunited again and soon their daughter Maxie Jones is born in 1991. A year later Frisco, Felicia and Maxie moved back to her family's hacienda in Texas. Felicia was constantly worried about the danger that her husband faced and no longer able to stand the worry that was eating away at her, Felicia left Frisco. Felicia and Frisco officially divorced when Frisco decided to re-join with the WSB. Felicia then got involved with Mac Scorpio and was making plans to marry him, when her daughter Maxie got sick with Kawasaki syndrome, and was in need of a heart transplant. Mac searched for Frisco to inform him that his daughter was seriously ill, and eventually managed to track him down and bring him back to Port Charles for Maxie's sake. Maxie later received a new heart from her cousin B.J. Jones, who had tragically died in a school bus accident. In the aftermath of this trial, Felicia and Frisco discovered their old feelings for one another and Felicia broke off her engagement with Mac. Frisco and Felicia then celebrated their daughter's recovery by making love, but their reconciliation was short-lived as Frisco once again left to go to the WSB. Felicia later learned she was pregnant with Frisco's child and gave birth to another daughter that she and Maxie named Georgie Jones in 1995. Frisco briefly visited his second daughter, but since then has remained largely out of his daughters' lives. With Frisco once again gone, Felicia moved on with Mac, for good this time. They eventually married and raised Maxie and Georgie together. However tragedy struck again in 2007, when a devastated Felicia returned to Port Charles to attend her youngest daughter Georgie's funeral, after she was killed by the Text Message Killer. While in town Felicia tells Maxie that she has reconciled with their father Frisco, and has even accompanied him and assisted on several of his missions. Felicia returned to Port Charles on April 27, 2012 to help Maxie cope with personal and legal troubles stemming from Robin's apparent death and the murder of Dr. Lisa Niles. She later shares with Mac, that she and Frisco are no longer together and she she had been living in Texas until she heard that Maxie was in trouble. On February 4, 2013 Frisco returns to town after receiving Felicia's message that Maxie is pregnant. Frisco returns town to repair his relationship with Maxie and to win Felicia back. Frisco is successful in reconnecting with Maxie, but fails at winning Felicia back. In his heartbreak, he leaves town again and returns to the WSB. On New Years Eve 2014, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri revealed that Frisco is the new head of WSB, replacing the late, Victor Cassadine. Wedding videos Frisco and Felicia were married June 23, 1986. After Frisco was presumed dead, and then returned, they renewed their vows in Sean Donely's penthouse on January 26, 1990. See also *Maxie Jones *Georgie Jones *Georgie Spinelli *Baby West Photo gallery JonesFnF.jpg Frisco-felicia.png FriscoFelicia.jpg F&F.jpg FnFelicia.JPG F&Fwed.jpg FriscoFelicia2.jpg FFJ.jpg FFJ2.jpg FnF2.jpg FeliciaMaxieFrisco.png Friscofeliciasleep.jpg Friscofeliciakiss.png Friscofeliciahug.jpg Friscofeliciaeat.jpg Friscofelicia3.jpg Friscocarryfelicia.jpg Fnfparty.jpg Fnfjones.jpg Felicialooking.jpg Felicialaugh.png Feliciafrisco.jpg Fnfwed2.jpg Fnfwed.jpg Seantoasts.png Feliciafrisco2.jpg F&FMaxie.png|Nurses Ball 2013 with their daughter Maxie FriscoserenadesFelicia_.png|Frisco serenades Felicia but she chooses Mac DtvZZr2U8AAG-gf.jpg gh-frisco-felicia.jpg References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Supercouples Category:General Hospital couples Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Jones family